Something New
by HornLove
Summary: Leah gets a second chance, but will she accept it? OC involved
1. Prologue

Ben .

I finally graduated

I enjoyed the complex emotions that came with college life; I was free

My adoptive mother got teary eyed, and it made me want to stop this flight and stay here in this grey town of La Push. But I didn't, thankfully

I said my goodbyes to nearly everyone in the town. Young and old, all those had given me special advice to success. All of those memorable in there own ways, but the only one that had stayed in my mind forever was the farewell made to my newly found young brother, Sam.

I grew up not knowing I had other siblings, my mother raised me alone. We were Makah and lived in Neah Bay all my life, until I was 11 years old. It was then that the biggest tragedy of my life changed me forever.

My biological mother was dying from breast cancer, and in her last wish she had sent a letter to some other woman of La Push about my whereabouts. I didn't understand what was going on, but suddenly I was taken into the house of a kind yet grieving woman and a boy around my age.

I lived there and learned that this boy was my half-brother. We both shared a stupid and irresponsible father, who left both women to raise their children.

My mother had died a couple months after. I was still hurting with the news, but Sam's mother...no, _my_ mother had taken care of me like I was her own child. And for that, I had thanked her. I had loved her.

I grew up loving Sam like the little brother he was and then, we soon had close brotherly bond together. I finally had to say goodbye when it was my time to part from La Push...

_"Sam,"_ I mused, remembering this conversation like the back of my hand_ "Remember, use a condom-"_

_"Shut up man" Sam smiled, one of the last memories I had of him_

_"No seriously, if you need any help with putting it on...don't call me"_

_We both laughed, cracking jokes about nothing was what helped us pass the time in this boring town. Well, that and cliff diving._

_"But seriously, sex can wait"_  
><em>Sam chuckled, I bored my eyes into his to let him know I was grave.<em>

_"Aw man, come on! I'm seventeen years old, I think I know what I'm doing" He gritted through his teeth, all the previous laughter still lingering in the air_

_"Naw. Thats what they all say" I assured and then I remembered something "Don't get Leah pregnant"_

_He flushed "Shut the fuck up,"  
><em>  
><em>I laughed "I'm kidding, Sam, chillax"<em>

_He rolled his eyes_

_"Well, kid" I said "This is it, see you soon. I think"_

_"Yeah bro, I'll miss you" he patted my arm in a very manly way._

_"Miss you already" I said sarcastically, and blew a mock kiss at him_

_"Please..." He raised his hand "Man up"_

_I smiled, shaking my head and looking down_

_"I just hope you treat her well, Sammy boy, if I hear one complaint from Lee, I will personally come down from Washington State and kick your ass, you hear me? Now I already told her my contacts"_

_"Yes sir" He saluted "And you know I love her more than anything in this world, why would I do anything to hurt her?"_

_"I don't know" I looked towards the sky "You never know"_

_And as I began to walk towards my flight, I turned around and smiled_

_"Wheres my hug?"_

My flashback ended while I packed the last bit of my clothes. I had completed sophomore year of college and I was coming back to my beloved La Push for the summer.

This was gonna be amazing, and I knew I had to make it up to Sam for not being able to attend his graduation, by attending his wedding.

I chuckled

I hadn't seen any love like Leah and Sam; and I have to admit, I was a bit jealous with their chemistry

At the same time, I couldn't help but feel enthusiastically excited.

Leah was beautiful, more than Sam could ever deserve, and she was such a sweet person. She could be a bit sarcastic at times (which I loved the most) but most of all she was respectful of those who deserved it and mature, something I was always attracted too.

She had everything I looked for in a girl. Sam didn't know sarcasm if it bit him in the ass. Sometimes I thought about how completely wrong they were, on paper..

_No, stop it. Stop, stop stop! Leah belongs to Sam, not me. _

In reality, Sam and Leah were perfect for each other...but I always had a crush on Leah Clearwater, I mean who hadn't? She was only the most beautiful girl in town. And then, little brother, Sam got her.

_Lucky bastard _I thought bitterly

Everybody was pissed when Sam, the star quarter back went out with Leah, the bookworm beauty.

I mean, any surprises there?

But no body, _no body_ ever guessed they would fall in love. And when it became apparent that they did, I was the first to acknowledge my blessing and happiness for them.

Love wasn't anything to mess around with, so I expressed my warning in a way that made me feel important. It's deadly, like poison. Used in the wrong way, may lead to tragedy

And tragedy does not always have to do with death, when you're in love, there are things that are _way_ worse than death.

When you're in love, you take risks And I was ready for them.

I envied Sam not for Lee's beauty, but for the feeling. It cut off your connections to the world, and the woman who stole your heart was in control. I wanted to be controlled. She would make me a better person, we would love each other from the morning glee of sun to the florescent glow from the moon. And back again

I wanted it. So _bad. _

Sam didn't even want it, yet it struck him. Like a bitch slap.

I chuckled. I just couldn't wait to see his shocked expression.

I hope he used a condom.


	2. Back Home

**BEN **

The wet roads casually almost slipped my tires to a prickly death, more than once. This area of Washington was dangerous, someone who hasn't been bred and born here could easily get lost. And even though I haven't been here for a while, I still held the upper hand of a true Quileute.

I drove through the trees with ease, the paths were so familiar, I was shocked to remember even the most intricate of detail this place holds.

The way the leaves were shaped, the color of this season, how the very bumpy unpaved roads attacked my cars in memorable patterns.

But it wasn't until I reached my old house did the real memories come back.

The small white, green shutter, ugly house stood, as if it was on its own, at the foot of some hill. I pulled my car up to the driveway and before I could knock, someone came to the door.

It was some tall, obviously Quileute boy. He wore no shirt, and it seemed that he wanted to show off his muscles. He had this huge muffin in his hand, eating it in one bite, staring at me as if waiting for me to say something. I scratched the back of my head in confusion. This was awkward.

"Um..is Sam here?"

"Nall, he went out on patrol" the boy informed

"Patrol?" I squinted my eyes. Sam was a forest ranger now?

"Oh...my bad, I meant...he's at wor-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a woman who seemed to be in charge of the house walked to the front, she was beautiful, but she had three long scars traveling down her face. I looked around, not trying to rest my eyes on the horrid sight.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I must be at the wrong house, I was just looking for my brother-"

"Your brother?" the women spoke, with an angelic voice "I may be able to help, what's his name?"

"Samuel Uley" I responded, quickly. Still looking away from her face

"Sam?" the woman breathed "You're in the right place, he isn't here right now...what did you say your name was?"

"Ben...Benjamin Uley"

"Well, Ben, its nice to meet you. I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancée"

She shook hands with me, and while the touch transmitted through me, a million questions popped in my head.

Emily? Fiancée? What the hell happened with Leah? Why didn't he ever call me? And more importantly, why the fuck was a half-naked man opening doors for him?

I shuddered to put two and two together, obviously Sam and Leah are no more and Emily probably had a brother or cousin who was too broke and lived off of Sam's forest ranging income...seemed like the only explanation

Only as I walked closer in, I found to my shock, that there were more and more half-naked men. I naturally started to raise my lip in disgust. Some were sitting in the kitchen scarfing down food, most likely made by Emily, others were in the living room watching some game and even more were outside tackling each other in what I assume to be a game of football?

Either Sam's house is the new rez recreation center, or they're talking about the wrong Sam Uley.

And either way, I was deathly confounded to believe whatever I saw.

The men didn't really pay much attention to me, and if they did it would a short lock with eyes. I would stare back and see that these people were tired, some were falling asleep right on the couch. Were these juvenile delinquents?

Emily lead me to the dining room, where thankfully no one was in. She sat down, and I managed to pull a seat next to her.

Only then was I bombarded with a million questions of her own.

"Your name is Ben? How come Sam never told me about you? Where have you been? Are you really Sam's brother? Are you Quileute? Whats your Mothers name? Name his favorite color. How old are you-"

"Woah, okay" I began "Yes, I am Ben and I'm 21. I am Sam's brother, I was away at college. Our mothers name was Angela and I wouldn't know his favorite color" I chuckled. "I think it was red? Or maybe blue...?"

"Oh my, why hasn't Sam told me anything about you-!"

"I don't know. I haven't had any contact with him since I graduated"

Emily flared her nostrils, she was obviously mad. Her face reached bright red that matched her scars, her fists were closed as she pounded the table "I can't believe this" she spit, through clenched teeth.

"When did you get here? How did you get here? What college-"

"Hey, hey" I cautioned "I think its my turn with the questions..."

Emily blinked her eyes "Right, sorry. Go ahead."

"When did _you_ get here?"

"I've been here, I lived in the Makah rez, and I came down here to visit...visit an old friend, and I-I-"

"What I'm trying to say is, when did you and Sam get engaged?"

"Oh, we got-"

Before Emily could answer my question, someone barged through the door. I heard it slam on its hinges, Emily stood at once, she stomped through the dinning room. I was left in there to ponder, and though I caught the gist of the argument, I really didn't want to be the reason why Sam broke up with his fiancée.

And in seconds Sam was being pushed into the room.

It was kind of awkward seeing him like this. You know, about six foot four, shirtless like the rest of them and just yelled at by a much smaller looking Emily. Embarrassing for him.

I stood at once, and put my hands in my pocket "Hello, Sammy boy"

"Hello, college kid" he returned "Would you like to tell me what the fuck you are doing here?"

"Hey, hey profanity! I taught you better than that, Sam"

"No really" Sam walked closer, his eyebrows frowning "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sam, I'm fine, thanks for asking, and I decided to take a break this summer instead of finishing up another semester, because I have a life...now would you like to tell me who all these people are?"

Sam raised his hand to his temples "This is why you can't be here right now. It's too much to explain."

"Really? Oh gee wiz, brother, I think you're gonna have to explain because I'm not gonna leave my house clueless"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose "It's...I-I can't tell you, okay. I'm sorry, my hands are tied. It isn't my secret to tell"

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. You get engaged, yet you can't even pick up the phone and call your brother? Maybe I should go back and finish up another semester. It'll do more for me than this crap"

"Ben, look. You _really_ don't understand whats going on. I would love to tell you, really, but like I said, I can't. It isn't my secret to tell"

"And your secret is...you're opening up a porn shop with a dozen half naked men?"

"Ha Ha Ha" Sam grunted "Funny. Listen, don't say shit if you don't know whats going on"

"And I wonder why I don't know whats going on?"

"Look, I really can't have you stay here" Sam said, regretful like "I...I need you to go back to State, okay? Finish that semester, go do something with your life, be successful. Just stay away from La Push, before its too late"

"Now you're talking in gibberish. Like thats supposed to scare me...however, I do admit, that last line was a little creepy. Have you been practicing that to any of the new recruits?"

Sam closed his eyes, and it seemed like he was counting backwards from ten. Looked like he was trying to calm down. Before I could even think to stop it, I felt a snort escape my mouth.

"Did you get those relaxing tips from an episode of Oprah? I hear those really help"

Sam continued to close his eyes, I focused on his hands which were beginning to clench and unclench. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, wanna tell me how you suddenly shot up?" I continued, ignoring his obvious annoyance "Last time I saw you, you weren't eight foot six. And you also weren't engaged. Like seriously, you were planning to get married and you didn't even think to tell me? That hurts man, hurts deep" Despite his irritation I taunted him sarcastically, holding a hand to my chest mocking my heartbeat

"Well what was I supposed to do? Look Ben, this is seriously not something you want to get yourself into, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to leave. This is just all too much. "

"_This is all just too much?_ Oh come on, man up"

"Why don't you just leave? Theres nothing here for you! Staying here isn't going to help, and _please,_ get out before you're screwed."

"What is so bad about La Push?" I was yelling now "I grew up here, Sam. I'm not gonna leave just cause my baby brother got himself into the porn industry-"

"Ben" Sam roared "This is serious. Get out of here. _Now"_

"Oh, am I supposed to just leave because you told me to? Are you forgetting that this is my house too? Are you forgetting that I'm the eldest?"

"If you don't leave, I'll make you leave" Sam threatened

He advanced towards me, I didn't move an inch. Did he really think I was scared? Thats when I began to get angry. Not that I wasn't before, it made me not want to have anything to do with him.

"Mom would be ashamed" I spoke before he could attempt to touch me "I can't believe you would kick family out,"

"Ben," Sam began again, pinching the bridge of his nose again "You just don't-"

"Forget it" I finished "I'm out. Are you happy?"

I slid past him with ease, and didn't crumble once. The fact that he threatened me was enough to make me feel unwelcome. Not that I didn't feel that way when I walked in, but enough to push me over the edge and just leave. I don't even remember leaving or jumping into my car after that, I don't remember how I ended up in the middle of the forest.

My mind was somewhere else, I didn't know if I could grasp the feeling.

I drove as far to my sanctuary, the place I used to run to whenever I was lonely or angry. The small river that I used just place my feet in and skip stones. It was still as serene as it was when I first found it as a kid.

La Push didn't change. Sam did.

And staying here was not gonna "screw" me over


	3. I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby

**Song Inspiration: I'm not your boyfriend baby - 3OH!3 (LOL)**

Anger riled deep within my bones, I felt the shake worsen as I drove farther and farther into the woods, when did I start shaking? Was I epileptic?

I felt my eye twitch, a response to the pressure inflicted on my mind, I was thinking way more complex than usual.

For the most part, I'm a pretty laid-back type of guy – nothing ever really gets me pissed. But now, I felt it, I tried to underestimate my fury, but instead whenever I attempted to calm down, I could feel it's power jolting through me, shocking my nerves. A rush of ice-cold hate flew through me in after affect, the feeling was excruciating, getting stronger as the cycle continued

I gasped a little whenever I experienced an anxiety attack. My pulse raced with my heartbeat, and soon I became worried...was I suffering from a heart palpitation? Did I need to see a doctor?

My eyes scanned through the trees in an effort to get my mind off of my anger, I almost leapt in joy when I caught sight of my favorite river, I jumped out my pick-up and made my way to the still waters, only to disrupt it with my dangling feet.

I liked the coolness against my fevered skin, the tranquility that projected onto me, relaxing me effectively.

Nature had a way of doing things for me, and the rainy smell La Push was known for, had a way of enriching me, the moisture fell into my skin, making it feel loser, elasticity overcame me as I inhaled and exhaled, I felt like a jelly fish.

The head rush I felt in the car was almost over, I broke into my meditating pose. Call me lame, but Yoga was an interesting hobby of mine. I especially loved Savasana, and since I was in an infuriating mood, I decided a nice thirty-minute nap in the middle of the forest was suddenly not as bad as it sounded.

I bunched my hands to my side, lying in a fetal position, I attempted to close my eyes. I couldn't see but that made my other senses stronger, I heard my thoughts. My mind overplayed the same words that Sam used _"please, get out before you're screwed"_. It left a ringing effect.

I felt weak. I felt pathetic, lying in the dirt rocking on my side. I couldn't concentrate on relaxing so I ultimately rose from my position, flared my nostrils and began driving.

The throbbing ache from the base of neck pulled me into another direction, I felt as though something was nudging me to go deeper into the trees, I ignored my gut feeling and went with my mind. Even though I had no where to go, I disregarded my strange body functions and drove into La Push.

I had no home. I had no family. I had no one to trust anymore. Where was I to go? A motel in Port Angeles seemed likely, but a distant voice reminded me that this was _my_ city. And that house Sam was living in was mine too, he couldn't just kick me out. Legally, that is.

Washington State was not an option, of course I didn't tell anyone that I got kicked out for the summer. I was banned from taking summer courses. I mean, it's not my fault my teacher's house got TP'd. Or egged. Or had a burning bag of dog shit just waiting on his front porch. How was I supposed to know that the fire would spread? I mean, come on, I'm a freakin' English major. Anyways, I might have been a little drunk that night, but my professor was a total douche...he deserved it. I didn't regret anything.

My buddies (who might have also been involved in that little mishap) were going on some stupid party tour throughout June. I was invited, but I declined. I mean, I like to party and grind up on some girls as much as the next guy, but jeez, there's a limit. Besides, I wasn't interested in one-night stands, despite the many I happen to encounter, I detested them. I like sex, I mean, who doesn't? And when a slightly attractive female invited me for a little fun, who am I to refuse? I'm just giving what the lady wants. A true gentleman.

Sometimes, I'd like to cuddle after crazy sex, but the girl would never be interested, she'd shut me out, and that's when I realized that I was just a tool used for their pleasure. I felt like crap.

I stopped partying everyday like I used to, I drank less. It was nice not having a hangover the next day. Sometimes people didn't understand why I did so. I just hated being used. I wanted to be important in someone's life.

Not just some sex toy.

Why don't people realize this? I mean, call me old fashioned, but I wanted to settle down. I want a wife who'll love me for who I am...maybe going off to college exposed me to those fast-paced girls. I should've stayed in La Push. The love of my life should be somewhere home.

I gritted my teeth while my Chevy took on the rough terrain like it was nothing. God, I love this car. It was a gift from my mother...who wasn't here anymore.

My heart joined in the mingle of organs that were in pain. My hands slammed the steering wheel, the throbbing ache didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

But the memory did

I shouldn't have even came. I should have went to that party thing. I should have never thrown that egg right in Mr. MacDonald's face...well, maybe not.

My mother would accept me, but she left before I could even say goodbye.

I can't believe Sam would do this to me! I mean, just six months after our mothers death, and he was already rejecting family? I didn't even stay that much for the funeral. Too many memories. I stood there silently, and unnoticed. Not even recognizing any of the faces. I left after the burial, not willing to stay any longer.

My mother had died from liver problems, probably from her alcohol consumption. I was confused when the doctor told me about it...my mother never used to drink. I guess she started the habit up when my brother grew into this huge maniac. She entered rehabilitation, and from then on it was all down hill. I don't even want to think about it.

I had lost two moms before I turned twenty years old. That does a lot to a man.

Because of my mother's passing, I began to drink too. Despite the contradiction, I got drunk every night again. And the anger I held inside exploded when my professor MacDonald gave me an F on an extremely well-thought thesis paper. I bursted and took revenge.

So now I'm here, driving my much abused car to my homeland after a huge confrontation with my stupid engaged baby-brother.

What was I supposed to do now?


	4. Thanks A Lot

"I don't care, Sam!" Emily shouted, backing away from my embrace "You should've told me! Did you know how dumb I looked? I'm your freaking fiancée,_ hello?_ Don't you think I should know about any long-lost brothers from college?"

"I'm sorry, Emily" I whimpered, I wanted her to stop yelling at me. I was getting jittery. I hated when she was mad at me "It just didn't slip up"

"It didn't slip up?" she repeated incredulously "How hard could having a brother not be mentioned?"

"I'm sorry, Em" I continued "A lot of stuff has been going on for the past months, okay? I just didn't want to-"  
>"Didn't want to what?" she pushed<p>

"...I don't know, Emily! Please, don't be mad"

"I'm not mad! I'm shocked!"

And I tried to reach for her again, instead, her lips turned up in disgust as she ran upstairs to our room. My heart literally broke in two, it was like every step she took from me was a jab to my wounded soul.

"Fuck" I hissed, clenching my fists only to punch the fridge in unexplained fury. She can't be mad at me. She can't. I'd die from the pain if she stayed mad at me. She couldn't stay mad.

"Hey, hey!" Paul complained "Don't take it out on the food, go for a run or something" I snapped my head to him and growled, he smirked evilly "Don't get mad at me, either. I mean, come on Sam, she has a point. Long lost _brother_?"

"I don't like him" Jared retorted randomly. He had a way of sharing his opinion even when unneeded "He said we were in the porno industry."

Collin snorted, flashing a coy grin. He liked to appreciate good humor no matter the victim. "That was actually kind of funny"

"Dude, not cool" Brady commented, while chowing down on some spaghetti. A kid who was always obsessed with what was cool and not cool and being impressive towards the opposite sex, too. He liked to do crazy things to get girl's attention. One time, he promised this girl from Forks that he could bench press my car. That's right, _my_ car. That didn't really end well.

I grunted, my pack had been reduced to just four experienced fighters, and seven wolves who had worse problems with their tempers. I didn't need this.

Jacob seriously wounded my line of defense. When Quil and Embry left, it was starting to make our packs equal in size. Which was not good. I'm sure Jake and I want his pack as small as possible.

Not only that, but I was hurt. When Seth left, it made me realize that someone else was dissatisfied with my leading. And then Leah was gone and I felt it ten times stronger.

For Leah...I don't know how to even explain. She obviously hated me. She disliked being in my mind. She didn't want anything do with me, and that was totally understandable. I didn't blame her if she hated me. I deserved it.

She lashed out whenever she said something that she disagreed on with me, she cussed at me. She unintentionally thought about long memories that we shared. And, it hurt her even more when she learned that I didn't even remember the good time we had together.

She didn't understand how sorry I was for her . . .how much I regretted her pain. Instead, she took my understanding into pity. I knew Leah had too much pride for pity.

She didn't take crap from anyone, and that was the reason the guys were annoyed by her. At first, I was very easy on her. I never told her to do anything. I felt as though she didn't need to listen to me, that she was too good for orders. In a sense she is. I mean, who wants to be ordered around by your ex-boyfriend, who broke your heart in a million pieces despite his constant apologies? I used to say sorry a lot. She'd tell me to back off. I would. I'd do anything to make her happy.

But she'd take advantage of that, mocking me in many ways. Thinking and bringing up topics, deliberately to make lives worse for everyone.

That's when I decided ordering her was what could help. I told her that she had to cut her hair, she protested, I didn't let up until she came back with a shorter doo. She appeared proudly, her nose pointed up, her eyes meeting mine more than once. She often looked away with disgust. I didn't challenge her then. She'd only bring my faults up, and no one could argue with that.

Sometimes she was too much to handle. I'd complain to Emily more than once, and Emily always looked forward to Leah popping up in our conversations. For some strange reason, she always hoped Leah would reconcile – after all they were best friends. But I never told her what she really thought. It'd crush her to know how much hate Leah held for us.

Sometimes, when I was feeling weak, I wished this whole imprinting thing never happened. I caused so much...so much damage to so many lives.

I've permanently scarred the most beautiful woman in the world. Emily, now has three lines trailing down her cheeks. I felt disgusted with myself whenever I saw them. A horrible feeling would develop at the pit of my stomach...I couldn't kiss her without wanting to throw-up. I didn't deserve her. Leah hated me. She was hurt in more ways than one...broken beyond repair. All because of me.

My mother died. She only started drinking when I first phased. After I went missing for two weeks, she took her grief on hard liquor and other drugs. I gradually contributed to her demise.

The stress Jacob has caused, made me tense. I was coiled for attack, I had no idea how Jake was thinking. . . he might be planning an ambush, right this second. I don't know.

The only thing I had looking forward to, was Emily. Despite what I did to her, she still loved me, miraculously. I loved to hold her in my arms whenever we slept. Amazing feeling. And now she was mad at me. I silently cursed at myself, for being so stupid.

And now Ben! What the hell was he doing here? He needs to get out of here! I didn't want the same fate to befall on my brother, he had a life going. He was in college, he was going to do something. And here he was, showing up at my door unexpectedly, what am I supposed to do? I had to make him leave. Maybe he'll go back to college when he realized he was unwelcome here.

I couldn't put his life in danger by coming into contact with him, I wanted him to have little exposure to this world.

"Hey, man?" Jared asked, concerned with my dazed face "You alright?"

I narrowed my eyes "No, I'm not. Emily's mad at me. Jacob's gone. I'm definitely looking forward to whatever he has in store. Ben's back. He could phase any second. Oh, did I mention that Emily's mad?"

"Stop bitching and go fix it" Paul grunted while crunching on plain tortilla chips. In the next few seconds he was cussing at the T.V. screen. Someone fouled or missed a basket or whatever.

Despite his lack of attachment to the subject, his response infuriated me. How the hell was I supposed to just "fix" it? There were too many problems to fix.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this, wise guy?" I said

"I dunno" Paul continued, his eyes glued to the moving players "Send her flowers or some shit. Go get dinner. Do something"

"Let's send another diplomacy party" Jared suggested. Reminding me that I had other problems besides Emily.

"We could take care of Ben" Collin promised, raising his eyebrows up and down, while pointing to his best friend Brady, who mimicked him "We'll keep it legal"

"No and no"I mumbled tiredly before looking to Paul "And I guess that's not a bad idea."

"See" he snorted "I'm the romantic champion. Rachel never stays mad at me"

I shook my head "Shouldn't you be with her or something?"

"She's studying for finals and claims I distract her" Paul said, as if it was nothing. Though I knew the physical detachment from her was etched on his face. He didn't like being away from her too much.

I chuckled "Wow. And Jared?"

"Same thing" he sighed

I laughed again, but it was bitter tasting in my mouth "Great. Just great. So you're here eating my food?"

"Yes. Are there any muffins left?" Brady questioned, his young face sniffing around.

"Nope" Paul answered, smiling dumbly while rubbing his stomach "All gone"

"You suck" Collin sneered, throwing a noodle off of Brady's plate his way. It landed straight on his forehead. I didn't join in the laughter.

"That was mine!" Brady complained, however he was cackling with the rest of them.

Paul roared "You have two seconds to get this noodle off my head, or I'll kill you, newbie"

Jared nearly screamed another fit of hysteria just from that sentence. It was kind of funny.

Despite Paul's size and intimidation, Collin snorted, and challenged him "Try me, asswipe"

Before Paul could lunge, I stood dramatically in the middle, causing them to freeze their muscles. Wolf instinct to their Alpha was still in tact as humans, I suppose. "Take it outside" I didn't even bother breaking it apart, like I usually do.

Paul listened and grabbed Collin in a headlock, dragging him outside for a good old fashioned physical quarrel. It was a great way to release stress. But, I couldn't be fighting when Emily was upstairs being mad at me. Instead, I took a shot at reconciliation.


	5. Plot Hole

It was raining. And it was cold. And I was using my car as a shelter. Which by the way, failed to start. Because life hates me.

I cursed Sam nearly every second as I shivered towards Forks, in an effort to maybe get a jumper cable or something.

Turns out, I wasn't going back to La Push. I drove past it feverishly, while biting my lip. I was trying so very hard to not cry out. It was an impulsive move, that lead to my car breaking down right before I entered Fork's territory.

I only had a grey short sleeved shirt. And jeans. And shoes. Not really suitable for rain weather. I hate Sam.

I came into contact with some random gas station, and from there I bought some junk food vital for my survival, and asked (very politely) if anyone'd be willing to drive with me back, and jumper start my car . No one wanted to help. Except for one jolly ol' loquacious fellow named Bart. He had some sickening tint to his skin, making me feel drowsy, it gave my head a slight whirl but I learned to cope with it. I had nothing else.

I had to sit in a God-forsaken car that reeked of decaying hamburgers and cow pee. I hate Sam.

For the first five minutes of the ride, it was fairly quiet. But from then on, Bart wouldn't stop talking. He'd rant and rant about his grandchildren. His grandson was an amazing soccer player, I hear. Also, he lived in a nice ranch home, with a huge backyard and a beautiful wife of 47 years. I envied him for his happiness.

When we reached my car, I found it just sitting there, a pile of mud surrounding it. I cursed and ran towards it, checking the tires to see if maybe it was stuck.

"Looks like we'll have to get ya a tow truck, eh Ben?" the man guffawed

I ignored him, and did necessary procedure to start the car. Negative to positive, yada yada yada. I swear, I was never interested in automobiles, but here in La Push, fixing old cars basically was the hobby of every teenage male. Some of the guys got serious with it, and others like me and Sam would just lay back and do whatever. It wasn't so appealing for me, but it did provide a useful skill.

When the car finally started, I silently praised God, and jumped into the front seat. I stuck my keys into the ignition almost too happy, and floored it.

Nothing. I cursed. I hate Sam.

I heard the noise of my tires attempting to fight the wrath of mud pies, God, I hate my life. We were in the middle of no where next to scary trees, and my car wouldn't start in the freezing rain. And did I mention this guy's name was _Bart? _

This was basically the plot setting for any scary movie. Person 1 gets stuck. Person 1 asks help from Person 2, Person 1 and Person 2 needed more assistance, so both Person's stupidly search in the woods for help. Person 2 gets killed at instant. Person 1 runs and you think he'll survive...not until the end, when Person 1 gets brutally murdered. I shuddered.

"Hey, maybe we can grab some fire wood?" Bart suggested

I quickly denied his offer. No way in hell was I entering those woods. "No, no. Not necessary. I'll keep trying"

"Are you sure?" Bat asked, hitching an eyebrow "Cause I can get more people-"

"No, no" my voice was strained. I hated myself for using superstition to dictate my life. I hate Sam "You can go on, I'll be fine"

"You sure?" Bart repeated, uncertain.

"Yeah, yeah" I confirmed, my mind intent on getting the hell out of here.

I nodded him off, and soon I saw him walking towards his car, after his inspecting of my tires one last time. I took that as invitation to jump out myself and start pushing. Bart noticed my attempts, and came running. I sighed.

"You need any help? I'm coming over" Bart offered

Before I could object, he was pushing the side of my car, in addition to my strength on the back, I grunted. I wasn't a weak guy. I could push the damn car by myself. I held back my words, and kept on pushing.

I attempted to stay focused on getting my car out of the ditch, but I noticed how Bart was dangerously close to slipping into the river nearby. His foot slipping on the mud, near enough to fall over the edge...

"Bart!" I called "Watch out, you're about to fall into the-"

He turned around to look at me and the car exited from the ditch, effectively shoving Bart into the dark waters, I gaped and chased after him.

Great. Just fucking great.

I dived in, I could never see that well underwater, and even so, this water was murky and dirty; it made it that much harder to spot him.

After three gut-wrenching seconds, I finally grabbed hold of him, when I pulled us both to the surface, he wasn't gasping for air as I would hope. Instead, I pulled an unconscious Bart to land and, ignoring his chalky lips with a slight shudder, and performed CPR.

Another three nerve-shattering seconds, and he began coughing up water. He shivered and took a breath full of air. I sighed, thankfully and hugged him

"Oh, thank God" I murmured

Bart, though looking at me through slits, smiled "Thank you, son"

"No problem, old man" I mangled a grin

Despite the relief, I felt that his skin had lost color, and his body temperature dropped dramatically. He continued to cough and wheeze as I walked with him to his car. I decided leaving him here, to fend for himself, wasn't the right thing to do.

I hesitated, but soon I found myself offering to drive him home. Bart accepted, and I took directions using his car to ease through the rain. He didn't talk much. Surprisingly

My eyes were in slight pain, the stress caused today was too much to handle, I was knocked out and had no place to stay. And my car was ten miles back.

Great. I'd have to walk back. In the rain. At night. Who knows what's out there. Bears and shit...

I hated it, but my mind began to think of options. I began to wonder if I should ask Bart to stay for the night. I mean, I saved his life just five minutes ago, who's to say he reject the idea? It'd only be one night.

I gritted my teeth. I hated asking people favors. "Hey, um...Bart...is it okay, if I um, stay at your place? I kind of have no where to go-"

When no sound of him emitted, I turned my head and swore loudly. I hate Sam.

Bart's head was laying on the window pane. From the odd angle his neck was resting, one could tell that he wasn't sleeping. Great. Just fucking great.

I attempted to wake him up by shoving and pushing him to grab his attention. Nothing.

I hit the brakes and did a super quick U-turn, I was going to have to make a trip to Forks Hospital.

_Great. _


	6. This is a hospital, right?

"Um. ." the receptionist said, uneasy "Do you need some hel-"

"Yes" I replied indignantly Of course. I was shaking violently. Holding an unconscious man in my arms, for God's sakes, this is the hospital, of course I need help. "I need a doctor for him...now"

"You're gonna have to wait-" she noted pointing to the waiting room, where children sat depressingly with the smallest of injuries compared to Bart's predicament "If it was an emergency, you should-"

"I'll take them, Joan" a voice called, I turned my head to see a rather older woman with a warm smile welcome me. I returned it and followed after her.

"We could set him on a bed" The doctor suggested, I shook my head. Something about this building left me feeling regretful of letting Bart go.

I didn't answer and she shrugged, the walk to the room was a rather long and awkward one. Bart began to mumble in his heavy dozed sleep, that caught her attention

"Fishing accident?" she asked

"Uh...yeah" I allowed

I cleared my throat and nearly passed the room we were supposed to be in, do to my anxious haze of keeping Bart safe.

The doctor examined Bart for a few seconds before looking up to me in a friendly gesture. She told me Bart would be okay with proper medical attention. I raised my eyebrows, uh, hello? This is the hospital. I stared after her bleakly when she began to exit the room, I nearly cried out in confusion before she turned around.

"Dr. Cullen will be here in a second" her grayish eyes peering from me and Bart through her spectacles

"Wait . .you're not going to-"

"Oh no" she said "I'm a nurse. Dr. Cullen is the-"

"We can't waste any time, miss" I nearly grounded my teeth in frustration

"Nurse Johnson" she smiled, I didn't smile back. And from that she took it as a warning to leave, I sat down on the couch near Bart and began to silently complain about how much my life sucked. I hate Sam.

Who knew? I'd get rejected by family. Get lost in the woods and save the life of an old man, only to lose it to an idiotic hospital that doesn't know the meaning of 'unconscious'

"Ben..." Bart's raspy voice spoke, I looked at him gently "Call my wife...tell her I'm here"

I nodded obediently and dialed the number he recited in nothing more audible than a whisper, the voice who answered was a rather strained one, as if she had to much stress to handle in already. I felt like shit telling her that her husband was in the hospital. She gasped on the other line and the phone went blank. I trusted that was her making her way towards here.

I turned to tell Bart what had happened, but he was sleeping again. I decided that I would leave once his wife came here, he'd have someone to watch over him in this dangerous feeling hospital.

I was never jittery about them, but something about this place made me feel nervous about all the lives that inhabited. I mean, this was a hospital, people died every day. It was impossible to avoid, but now, I fought the strong urge to go running around warning everyone of the security risk. My gut feeling was almost too hard to resist. I never go through with my instinct, I was a logical person...but my body was fidgeting whenever a person walked by, as if it was encouraging me to get out of here or something. I struggled to stay still.

"Hello, there" a deeper, gentler voice called. I snapped my head up to view the site and hissed. The man, who was blond and pale, raised his eyebrows in shock. "I'm sorry for startling you"

My brain sought to argue with my mouth, which was releasing involuntary growls, I was letting him know that his kind was unwelcome here. Dr. Cullen, however, didn't hesitate at all. He ignored my feeble attempt to scare him off, and touched Bart.

Something snapped.

The sight of his pale clammy hands touching Bart made me want to tear my hair out...who was he to do that? Who was he to even brush a man who's worked all his life? A man who loved his wife and kids and grandkids, a man of substance...a man worth surviving. He has no fucking right to touch him. I jumped off and slapped his hand off of Bart, and I flinched. Ice cold. Brick hard.

Dr. Cullen looked through his eyelashes at me and sighed "I'm sorry, I really am if I'm causing you to be a little..." he fumbled on what words to use "nervous. But you're gonna have to control yourself, okay? We're in a hospital."

I shot him a look that clearly said I was confused, the doctor chuckled and slapped my shoulder in a friendly manor.

The thing that snapped, broke into a million pieces.

I began shouting and shaking even more. The throbbing ache he left in my bones made me want to burst and fully attack him for what he did. His closeness to Bart made me want to rip his brains out and let him know that what he was doing was wrong. Killing Bart was wrong. I didn't even acknowledge how irrational it was to assume this man would murder Bart...but I couldn't help but think.

Cullen turned his back on my slightly insane tremors, it made me more angry, I just wanted to scream. Look at me! I am worth it, fight me. He again ignored my pugnacious behaviors and opened his mouth to talk. His words were gentle, he spoke them with tenderness. That only pissed me off more "If you need to phase, go now"

"What?" My confusion only made me more furious "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Carlisle looked at me for a split second and a horror spread through his gold eyes, he gritted his teeth for a little while and exhaled deeply "Well then..I suggest you leave now anyway. I guess this is... your first time" he glared through me, it was as if he wished he wasn't here "I don't know how to help you with this...but um..."

That was it. I took the bait and ran out the room. All the crap that's happened to me in the past day built up on my shoulders and this was the final straw. This man...or whatever, made me so extremely pissed that I wanted to just shout and run across the highway like a suicidal maniac. I ignored the glares I received from patients and staff, instead, I made my way to the nearest exit. It felt so terribly wrong that I was leaving Bart with the enemy, but my rational, or should I say irrational sense figured something was going to happen, so I followed it as I usually do and ran crazily through the woods.

I had no clue what was supposed to happen. I didn't rest in my jogging, splinters forming on my arms. Scratches digging deeper from the exposed branches. I zoomed past it. The pain didn't last long, I didn't get tired as easily as I usually do. I didn't stop until I was in the middle of everything...until I was surrounded with the darkness and the intimidation of the howling owls. The smaller animals ran the ground, their eyes shining from the moonlight, my deep panting scaring them off into their burrows.

I screamed.

A blood curling, high-pitched, painful holler echoed through the night. My body shook dangerously...I didn't know what was happening...I knew my body wanted to do something, but what?

A warm feeling splurged through my lower back, fire splinted in my fingers until the blood rushed, I began to shake even faster and harder. I fought it. I didn't know why, but I attempted to stop the heat from traveling down to the back of my calves and the balls of my feet by arching my back. Instead, I ended up on my knees, my head bending back causing me to scream again. The shakes were getting even worse until I finally exploded.

I have no idea what happened.

I felt my anger release, I felt myself...I don't even know.

I yelped again, instead, I heard a howl in the distance. It was closer than I originally thought. I was afraid, were there wolves around?

I looked down to see that I was higher up than usual, my clothes tattered on the ground, I looked at it with intense interest before realizing that something did indeed happen. Was I going insane? Was this a dream? Was I in turn the one who was really knocked out? Was Bart even a real _person_?

I screamed again, only to hear another howl. It took me one long minute that they were coming for me.

More howls erupted in the sky, I realized that they weren't from me. I snapped my head back in forth in effort to figure who called me.

I turned to see a huge wolf. A black one. That blended with the night perfectly, I didn't growl at his presence, instead I smiled into his terrified eyes. He looked down in what looked like shame

_Ben?_ Sam's voice called

_Sam? _I returned _Wait...why am I hearing voices-_

_Great. _He said, sarcastically _Just great. _


	7. Acquaintances

The explanation of my people left me gasping. I wanted someone to just come out and say "just kidding".

It had took me hours to phase—I_ hate _that word—back. Sam had to coax me, but since I was so angry with him for what he did, it took longer than usual.

Some dude named Paul gave me some clothes and I took it thankfully. Although, he forgot the shirt, I still gritted my teeth and put it on. It was better than nothing.

I glared at each of the boys, all of which looked familiar. I realized that these were those porn-shop guys, I was a little relieved to know that Sam indeed did not just have half-naked guys running around, because he liked it. I guess none of them owned a shirt. Maybe that's why Paul grew accustomed to just giving me cargo shorts

But learning that they were all werewolves, just like...me...and Sam, I figured the least clothes the better.

"Ben..." Sam addressed, not looking at me "I'm sorry I kicked you out...I was trying to...keep you from this"

My brain finally put two and two together, and realized my younger brother was trying to protect me. He wanted me to leave this place...and now it was too late, I should've gotten the message and left.

"It's okay, Sam" I reassured, when his face faltered a bit "I'm fine. Really."

"No, you're not" Paul grunted "When you first phase, nothing is just _fine_."

Sam narrowed my eyes at him "Paul!" ."

"It's alright, Paul, this is not fine. But I'm going to pretend that it is"

"Your call" Paul allowed, turning away to scratch his head before saying "Hey, Jerr, " He looked at the other boy who looked impatient, as if he wanted to get this over with "Wanna go to the beach?"

Jared looked at Paul for a second before nodding to him and back at me in his way of welcoming me, and took off after him in supernatural speed. I admired his perfect form in running.

"Well, Sam's brother, huh?" One of the younger looking boys said, eying me "Nice to meet you, Uley"

"Ben" I corrected, my finger raised. I hated being called Uley, mostly because it was my father's name

The boy introduced himself as Brady and his other rowdy friend as Collin, I memorized them and gave them a bullshit smile. They returned it and left the scene racing each other to the beach, I guess.

I was left to trail my gaze on my younger brother, who was now equal in height, weight and strength. I felt way more superior, that since we were physically intact, I still had the upper hand of being older than him. Only by a year and half, though...but still.

He gave me a nod to the other children standing behind him, looking awkward. I raised an eyebrow and allowed the introduction process to begin again.

I continued on to meeting the six other younger wolves; Rafe, Kyle, Ryan, Jason, Tyler and Nick- all of which were now freshmen in high school. I felt some sort of sympathy for them, they were only kids, and here they are, giants who can transform into mythical creatures. Life was just not fair.

Despite the terrible things to have befallen on them, I learned about how they were as people. Tyler was a jokester, but Nick was the quiet timid one; Rafe was intellectually ahead, while Ryan remained a little dense. And ultimately, Jason loved rap and Kyle lived and breathed heavy metal.

All different personalities brought together by a super natural binding, and despite their differences, they came off as the best of friends.

I smiled at their play, apparently, they had bad anger issues, so they often resorted to a game of tackling. Yeah. Tackling.

Beats me.

"But, Lily's not here" Rafe smiled, pondering at the thought "She's probably asleep, somewhere"

"Lilly?" I questioned "Isn't that a girl's name...?"

Kyle snickered "Duh."

I exchanged a glance with Sam, who explained that girls have phased before, although very rare. When I asked why he used the plural, Sam's mouth tightened and spoke Leah's name and that was when my body began to freeze.

"Leah?" I raised one angry eyebrow

Sam sighed "Yes. Leah's a wolf"

"What the-"

"I know I didn't tell you right away or anything, but I wasn't concentrated on telling you who is who, alright? I just, I didn't think you'd-"

"Whatever" I shrugged.

I shook my head at Sam who was observing me with an intense look, I rolled my eyes and walked away, he caught up with me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Ben" he looked at me, tragedy masked his expression "I'm so sorry...I really-"

"Dude" I put my hand up "It's okay, chill"

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled "Okay? I guess you're hungry. While we go get some food, you have to tell me what happened, alright?"

"Sure, why not?"

I followed after his footsteps, cutting the trail and taking a short cut, through the woods. I told him everything. About getting lost, Bart drowning. The hospital. The strange blond man who made me so mad.

"Bloodsucker" Sam said under his voice, before looking at me "It's his fault you phased"

"Who?" I furrowed my eyebrow

"Carlisle Cullen...Ben, our kind morph when we come into contact with a vampire..." Sam explained carefully

"Vampire?" I nearly croaked "Whatchu talkin' bout Willis?"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have so much to tell you"

* * *

><p>We walked in silence until I was greeted by Emily, who ultimately sensed what had happened. I was now towering over her in the same way Sam was, I saw how much love in his eyes were projected onto her. All I saw was a scowl on hers.<p>

It made me wonder. "Hey, Sam" I asked, while chowing down on something delicious "Whatever happened to Le-"

Sam coughed intentionally before he could finish my sentence, I looked to Emily but she wasn't listening, she was cooking something with tense effort, I looked back at Sam who was glowering at me

"Dude, shut up" he said, lowly. I noticed Emily still couldn't hear. I mimicked his tone.

"I'm not going too" I made sure she hadn't heard "What happened to Leah?"  
>Sam huffed glancing back at Emily "I imprinted on Emily..."<p>

"You _what—_?"

"Imprint" He repeated, more firmly.

I nearly gagged. I remembered the story of imprinting that was just told to me a few minutes ago, Sam had told me everything about my pack. Regeneration, telepathy...imprinting.

"So...what happened to Leah?"

"I couldn't be with her anymore" he said, chugging on his chocolate milk "I belong to Emily, now"

My mind struggled to think of what he meant "But where is Leah?"

"She's around" Sam shrugged. I could tell he was trying so very hard not to concentrate on her, I could see pain seep through his soul

I didn't push the subject anymore, though it troubled me to think of what happened. Apparently, Sam imprinted on Emily for a while and when I last left him, which was two years ago, he was happily in love with Leah. I couldn't do the math. They weren't headed in a destructive end.

Until I realized. Sam phased and must of imprinted on Leah's cousin...and he belonged to Emily . . . Leaving Leah in the ditch.

I nearly threw-up when I realized "You broke up with Leah for her!" I yelled, pointing to Emily. Who in turn spun around to meet my eyes. Her own were soft, slight embarrassment clouding. Sam punched me

"Shut the fuck up, man!" he screeched

I hated myself for it, but I couldn't help but compare. Leah ...the last time I saw her, was extraordinarily beautiful. Thick eyelashes, curved eyes, high cheekbones. She was slim, a little skinny for me...but she was at total babe. I mean, every guy was crushing on her at one point in their life, not even deniable

But Emily was shorter. She wasn't quite as skinny, she was still very beautiful, but she didn't compare to Leah. I tried to disregard her scars but they kept adding to the overall score. Was Sam an idiot? It wasn't so much physical preference, but Sam was _in love _with Leah! How do you just leave someone like that?

"It's okay" Emily's voice said, a strain on them. She walked to me and smiled, and instantly I felt bad for my outburst. I apologized to her and Sam and continued eating my food.

Sam glowered at me throughout the meal, he watched as Emily excused herself from the table only to run upstairs and close her bedroom door. I flinched from the impact it made.

"Sorry..." I mumbled

Sam groaned and kicked the table. "Thanks a lot man. Thanks"

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering what happened. I mean, why did you leave Leah? You guys were in love!"

"I imprinted. I told you already, I don't see anyone but her, okay?"

"You broke up with Leah, because you...imprinted on her _cousin_?"

"Yes," Sam rolled his eyes.

"And you left her, t-to pursue her cousin?"

"Yes" Sam repeated, annoyed, whimpering for me to shut up

"Her cousin?" I attempted to clarify "Dude, that's so fucked up"

"Yes, I know. I try not to remind her of it, so can you like, _not _bring that up?"

I was too disgusted to hear what he was saying "How can you do that to Leah?"

"It was unintentional. I didn't do it on purpose"

"Still. I mean, come on. Leah must have been pissed"

Sam didn't comment

"I mean, dude. How could you? I mean I know you didn't want to...But couldn't you like ignore it? How can you love someone if you don't even know who they-"

"Imprinting" Sam growled "It's out of my control-"

"No, it is in your control. You're the one who gave-"

"Enough!" Sam bellowed "You have never imprinted. You don't know how hard I tried to fight it, but I couldn't, okay?"

I shrugged it off "So where is Leah now?"

Before Sam could blissfully ignore my question, Paul came barging in with Jared following after him, they were obviously hungry,

"Food's in the fridge" Sam mumbled, walking away to probably patch things up with Emily. I didn't regret my words. Sam obviously caused a lot of pain, and Emily didn't seem as deserving as Leah did in my eyes. I mean, obviously, she loved him. But she took him from her cousin, I wondered if Emily resisted as much as Sam claims he did.

I finished my food, but continued to sit there. A couple of the guys asked me questions about where I'm from, school-wise. Some U-dub fans (Jared) were kinda pissed that I attended State. We got into a heated discussion about college basketball. Talked about cars, though I had nothing to add to that conversation. It ended in laughs.

I started to like these guys, Paul was little up front, but he was humorous. Jared was sarcastic and somewhat of a smart mouth, but it worked perfectly together. Also, Collin and Brady were childish and immature, but they always put a smile on my face.

After a couple seconds of silence, my burning curiosity to find more about Leah jabbed on further until I finally asked where she was. No one seemed to answer. Paul was chomping on food, Jared's eyes were glued to the basketball game and Collin and Brady were playing an intense game of slaps.  
>I repeated my question, and when no answer became apparent I realized they were intentionally ignoring me. I confirmed that they must be a little uneasy on that subject, despite my questioning, I didn't persist farther.<p>

"So, I guess you're gonna have the meet the other pack" Jared started "They need to know if there's a new wolf on the rez"

"Yeah" Paul agreed "Someone unknown will pose a threat. We gotta talk to Sam"

"Where is he?" Collin asked, a mouth full of food

"Uh...he's with Emily"

All four of the boys groaned inwardly "I'm out" Paul grunted while dashing out with the others, I didn't get it, but I followed after.

I noticed they were headed to the beach for a good old fashioned cliff dive, I ran eagerly. I hadn't cliff dived in years. They saw my eyes and invited me in, I ran and jumped as far as I could. The adrenaline rush was enough to send me flying into another realm. I felt free. And because of this werewolf stuff, I was able to jump farther and longer . . and I dived deep enough to allow the water flow through my hair. The coolness on my skin was amazing. I sighed in ecstasy when I reached the top. Just the kind of release I needed.

I climbed my way to cliffs, and together we jumped off about a million times before we rested, laughing a little. It was the middle of the day and five humongous soaping wet guys were cackling at the beach, surprisingly that invited people over.

Folks from all over came, girls especially. Jared and Paul showed no interest, but Collin and Brady obviously made their moves. I felt discouraged. These were high school girls, and I was going to be a junior in college this fall. There was no way I'd flirt without feeling perverted.

I moped around, a few words lingering in the air as I conversed with Paul and Jared, we watched the young boys flirt and laugh stupidly with those dumb blonds from Forks. I nearly gagged at how slutty the younger generation of girls have become.

"Just think Paul" Jared said "That was us two years ago"

"I know, man" Paul laughed "I'm glad I got Rach"

Jared nodded "Kim" he said, smiling to himself. I raised an eyebrow. I knew Jared and Paul imprinted, but learning the names made me feel more connected to this wolf world.

"What's it like to imprint?" I asked, curiously. Vaguely remembering Sam's words.

"The most amazing thing in the world" Paul hummed, I haven't seen him so relaxed in all that I've known him of two hours.

"I mean...can you fight it?"

Jared looked at me in mock horror "Hell no. You can't. It's impossible"

I nodded my head in understanding, I guess Sam wasn't using an excuse to break Leah's heart. Though it did seem wrong to me, still.

"Do you have a choice?" I continued

Both of the boys shook there head in synchronization, I looked down. Imprinting had it's perks, but getting your choices taken didn't seem so appealing

"It may sound bad..." Paul said, sensing my disapproval "But if you do, you won't think about choices"

I almost wanted to argue, but I didn't. I guess when imprinting happened, you had no hope but to fall in love with the one you're destined to be with.

"Has an imprintee ever denied an imprinter?" I asked

"Imprintee?" Paul laughed "And yes. They deny all the time. You can't have an imprint without denial"

"True" Jared said "But it always works out in the end"

"Did Emily resist Sam? Or the other way around?"

Paul and Jared looked at each other for a second, thinking about whether to tell me or not, I guess.

"Er...yea" Jared said "Of course they did."

"It caused some shit though" Paul said, sadly

"Leah?"

They both nodded

"More than that" Jared added

"Like what?"

Jared gritted his teeth "Sometimes it's dangerous hanging out with werewolves"  
>"And when one is angry, they explode, as you know" Paul added<p>

"And when they become really angry because their really young, things happen. And you can't really blame anyone"

"Where are you getting at?"

"We're telling you, that no matter what happens, imprint relationships always work. No matter-"

"Something happened between Sam and Emily?" I noted

"Yeah..." Paul allowed

I raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

They both ignored me, and I continued to jab them with questions. I wanted to know now. It was like juicy gossip for a teenage girl, how could I refuse not knowing? It was obviously troublesome.

"Emily's scars were a result of rejecting an imprint" Paul spit, looking away

I cleared my throat "What? She got mauled by a bear because she re-"

I cut midway. A sick feeling began to form at the base of my stomach, I gagged. Was he serious? Sam would never. I began to cover my mouth in disgust for my brother. A lot of shit has happened around him while I was gone

"Wow" I commented , my voice in monotone, not willing to risk my emotion in my speech "He breaks Leah's heart and fucks Emily's face up? What kind of brother do I-"

"It isn't his fault" Jared defended "He imprinted unintentionally and he got pissed when Emily denied him, he was young, he could-"

"Then who's fault is it?" I sneered "Emily's? Because she's a good cousin and rejected Sam for the good of Leah?"

"No..." Paul said "She should of never told him-"

"As far as I'm concerned, Emily has a choice" I nearly cried, my opinionated views couldn't contain themselves. Mom always said they hardly ever could. "It isn't her fault that some random ass maniac imprinted on her. Maybe she didn't want to be with Sam. Maybe she didn't want to betray her cousin. Did she _really_ deserve to get her face-"

"Look, it doesn't matter" Jared cut in "They're together and happy, alright?"

"Yeah, but Emily and Sam are polar opposites" I noted. Emily seemed like the quiet girl in the corner who enjoyed sentimental thing like poetry, whereas Sam was rude, wild and popular. He was good in school, but he didn't give his two cents among the intellectually inclined. He just wanted to play football. "They would've never even considered each other before this whole imprint thing-"

"Maybe, maybe not" Paul said, calmly. Trying to not lose his temper.

"Imprinting is disgusting" I added "It pairs people who don't deserve to be with each other, it breaks hearts"

"It is true love" Jared nearly hissed

"Really?" I pushed "And who is Kim? Without imprinting, would you even think of being with her?"

Jared didn't answer, instead he narrowed his eyes and looked towards the sand, trembling slightly. I took that as a no.

I decided that imprinting wasn't as cracked up as it was supposed to be. Emily didn't deserve Sam, and Sam didn't deserve Emily. Leah didn't deserve the crap she was inflicted on. And Emily didn't deserve to have her face tore up. By looking at all the damage, I never wanted to imprint.

We sat there in silence, I trusted my words had left a nice effect. I wanted to storm out and possible slap the shit out of my little brother for all the crap that he's caused. But I restrained myself, instead, I laid my head in the sand and waited for the cool shadow to approach us.

"C'mon Ben" Sam ordered "You got to meet Jacob's pack"

I squinted my eyes to see the he figure not so far from me, I flipped to standing and asked him who the fuck Jacob was. He didn't answer

Okay, I'm getting tired of being ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be at a summer camp for the next week and won't be back until next weekendFourth of July...so I thought what the hell! I might as well post it early :) **  
><strong>Hope you're having a great summer guys! <strong>


	8. Hostile Greeting

Four men stood in front of me.

The Alpha stood there awkwardly curiously eying me a couple times, and raised his eyebrows when he found out I was Sam's brother,. He was shocked, but he made an effort to appear nonchalant.

I felt a little stand-offish. He was enemy of my brother's pack, so they were my enemies. However, Sam reassured me that they were on good terms.

He introduced himself as Jacob Black, and I nearly choked on my spit. This was_ Jacob Black? _The skinny kid who was always hanging out with those guys...Embry and Quil? I froze when I realized Embry and Quil were standing right there. This wolf thing really changes people.

"You're Rachel's brother, right?" I noticed from the corner of my eye, Paul's eyes relaxed from the sound of someone speaking Rachel's name. Just a tad bit creepy.

"Yeah," he said

I nodded with this piece of information. I remember now. My life at college had left me in total ignorance of what was going on here. I remembered Jacob Black because his sister was a total babe. We went to the same school, and knowing that someone from La Push attended state gave me assurance and sense of home. We were friends back in La Push and got closer at college. I didn't even know that this was the Rachel that Paul was talking about. Man, I've got to go see her!

With that, I introduced myself, and stuttered when Sam completely interrupted me. It wasn't what he did but what he said. He asked where Leah was.

"Leah?" I cut in "Why would Leah be here?"

Jacob scoffed "She's in this pack"

"And apparently she's Jake's Beta" Paul nearly laughed. Just by their joking manner, I could tell their friendship survived.

"Yes, she is" Jacob said proudly "Gotta problem with it, Pauly?"

"Yea, I do-"

"If she's your beta, where is she?" Jared said arrogantly

I was still lost on how Leah was a wolf in the first place, but I really didn't know she was a wolf _here_. I assumed she'd want to get the hell out. How come Sam failed to tell me this? That just pissed me off. I mean, he didn't tell me Leah was in Jake's pack and she wasn't in Sam's, so how the hell was I supposed to know? Couldn't she be just some sort of lone wolf? Did you have to be a part of a pack?

"Wow, Sam" I addressed, catching the attention "How did this subject _not _come up?"

"You didn't-"

I waved him off, and Jacob raised his eyebrow at my easiness. Alpha or not, Sam was my little brother. When I told him to shut up, he shut up. Or else.

"Well where is she?" I piped "I haven't seen her in forever"

"I don't know" Jacob replied honestly. Jared snorted. I felt Sam narrow his eyebrows

"How could you not know where she is?" he said disapprovingly "And this is dangerously close to vampire land..."

"Unlike you, I don't chain them. They're here because they want to be."

Sam flinched "I don't chain them. I make sure they're safe"

"Leah can watch her own back and the Cullen's wouldn't do anything anyway" Jacob assured with some sort of stupid confidence. Somewhere within the last sentence I detected blatant hope, but some trust. "In any case, it's probably safer here"

"And what if they would?" Sam fired, scoffing at Jacob's last remark.

"Then I'd have no choice but to-"

"What?" Sam chuckled "Attack? You would never risk Renesmee."

"I wouldn't. Just like how I wouldn't risk Leah" Jacob's nose flared.

"It's obviously a risk when she's out there alone" Sam spread his arms out wide to put emphasis on the dangers of the wild. The look on his face was a smug one.

"I don't underestimate her" Jacob said as if it was a given. His annoyed teenage tone angered the parental side of my brother.

"Kinda hard not to when a clan of leeches are two feet away" Sam replied

"Kinda hard to assume they would ever do something like that. Especially when there's Nessie"

"Kinda hard to defend yourself when you're so cocky" Sam shot.

"Can you guys kinda shut the fuck up?" Quil mumbled, I chuckled with the rest of them. Jacob glared at him, as if telling him that he ruined his fight. But I saw him grin as he turned away.

"Gosh, Sam" Jacob scratched his head "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted, to my surprise he smiled. Sam rarely smiled. "This Alpha thing blows"

"Yeah" Jacob agreed, looking away to the western part of the forest, as if waiting.

"Is that where she is?" Sam questioned "I think I smell her-"

"She's by the river" Seth informed "She doesn't _want_ you to smell her"

Sam's lip twitched when Seth spoke to him with some sort of authority. This whole thing was starting to turn into a soap opera. I cleared my throat in boredom mixed with annoyance, how long was this meeting going to take?

Sam looked at me for a second "Yeah. I guess we should go" he turned around to see the other pack "It was nice seeing you guys. Jake."

Sam bobbed his head in respect to Quil and Embry who returned with less enthusiasm, and he looked towards Seth with a smile. Seth raised his eyebrows. I had to hide a laugh at his lack of subtleness.

Sam's lips tightened as he peered around to run back to La Push, all of them followed after and I was left standing there for a second

"Will it kill you to walk?" I mumbled, leaving the scene a little awkwardly. I didn't glance to see the other pack disperse. They probably took off in the opposite direction, the same way Sam did.

I only learned about Pack order in the run over here, apparently I was obliged to follow the Alpha's orders no matter what. There was this invisible force that made you bow down whenever insubordination occurred. I didn't like the idea of bowing down to my younger brother, so, whenever Sam did something, and the others mimicked, I tended to do the opposite. Showing my superiority. I wasn't going to bow down to my younger brother, to hell with that.

And since they liked to run, I found myself walking. Just to keep my pride alive. I even used a different rout. Just cause.

* * *

><p>I found myself subconsciously heading to my favorite place in the world, I guess it was my turn to finally calm down after all that's happened today. And shockingly, a lot has happened these days in La Push. I saved a life, met a vampire, transformed into a mythical creature...you know, the usual.<p>

This was one hell of a summer break. I mean, the last thing I needed was more stress on my platter, and knowing my luck so far, I shouldn't have been so optimistic.

Ironically, the smell hit me the exact instant I thought that, the sight joined in seconds after when she became apparent from under the foliage.

Pause.

The world blurs into a giant pallet of natural colors, the beauty in the middle; the object of my affection, the focus point lies still in inhuman serenity. My dwelling staggers a bit, as if being reeled in closer to her, as if I had to be within centimeters of her skin. As if I needed a second look.

And when I did, I caught a glimpse of her face, I nearly screamed of insanity, her beauty was overwhelming. It was madness. I couldn't handle it. The face that launched a thousand ships, the one who stole my heart in a matter of seconds.

My feet became numb as I walked closer to her...trying so very careful to make the least noise possible. I didn't want to interrupt her.

I couldn't help but want to tear my hair out and bow to her knees. She was so damn beautiful.

So lonely.

So small. Fragile. Weak.

She was in dire need of protection, and I was there for her.

I stuck my chest out, bulged my biceps in hopes of catching her keen eye but all I could see was tears rolling down her cheeks; for some obscure reason she was sad. My gut wrenched.

She had her feet in my favorite river, and her hands at her sides except for one trailing in the water but most importantly she was sitting still in such a difficult way.

I sniffed the air. Obviously this girl was one of us, but I honestly thought that only meant she was Quileute. Apparently she was a wolf.

Leah.

I moved one more inch from the spot again and that was when she flinched her head in my direction, a battle crouch followed automatically.

I raised my hands up, alerting her that I would never hurt her. Never dream of it.

Her eyes were pale brown, I wanted to join her in her weeping...it seemed as though years of tears alone changed the very color of her irises. I wanted to cry over that.

Her very being was astounding and I had finally realized that I reached my destination in life. This girl was my world already, and I wanted her at any cost.

She relaxed her position, and my heart thumped even harder than before

"Who are you?" She stiffened, and asked with a lack of politeness, however her voice was still angelic. I needed to hear it again.

"I-I'm Ben" I shuddered to think of her first perception of me.

"You look familiar" she hinted

My eyes wandered to her onyx colored hair, I wanted to weave my fingers through it..."I'm Ben" I had kept it simple "And you're-."

"Leah" she breathlessly answered, looking at me cluelessly

"Leah Clearwater"

"Yes...Do I know you?" she raised an eyebrow

"I'm Ben, remember? Sam's brother!"

Her face drained of color, and I could see her arms tense underneath her big t-shirt, she was restraining herself from running. I mentally slapped my self for reminding her of the biggest douche she's probably met, and it didn't look good that I was related to him.

"Ben...Oh...how good to see you" she dropped to her knees and resumed her normal activity "Shouldn't you be in college or something?"

"I took a break. Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care" she said, suddenly colder than when I first saw her.

I sat next to her and inhaled her scent on more time, it sent me into a fiery frenzy. She looked at me weirdly for one second, as if just now figuring something out.

"Ben..." she flinched back "You're...you're a wolf?"

I made a face "Yea...and you are too?"

She mimicked me, I began to flutter "Yea...sucks don't it?"

"No, not really" I said, smiling at the sky.

"You must be crazy. How could this be good?" she said bitterly

"It keeps me in La Push"

She raised her eyebrows in disgust. She replied after a couple seconds. "And you'd want to stay here because of..."

"You" I slipped

"_Me?_"

"Yes, you"

"You don't even know me..." she said sickeningly

"I do know you." I stated, hurt from her comment "What are you talking about?

"Okay you might have..." Leah allowed, her eyes trailing in a circle "But we haven't seen each other in like two years"

"Yeah..." I hated myself for leaving and missing out being with her earlier

"Then you don't know me, anymore"

"I don't need to"

"Then why do I keep you here?"

"Because you're the most amazing woman placed on this planet" I gushed, quickly regretting my words when she strayed away

She stood "Um..."

"Oh, don't be weirded out, Leah. I'm so sorry, I really am for not being here for you, I know it's been tough-"

"How would you?" she snapped "You haven't even been here"

"But, I was-"

"No. I don't need you" she gritted "I don't need anyone"

I walked a little closer, my palms up, fingers wide in an effort for her to come to me, hopefully in my loving embrace. Maybe for my chance to touch her.

The thought made my brain spin fanatically.

"Fuck off. Creep" she sneered. So much for fantasy...

My heart shattered when she took one more disgusted look at me and ran off into the trees, and without warning I followed sensed I was and ceased in her sprint, looking at me carefully as I halted, breathing harder than she was, she looked at me boringly.

"Ben..." she said quietly "I'm sorry if I...oh, fuck it"

I leaned in forward, waiting for her reply, eagerly on my feet, in weak hope to tell her I loved her.

"You imprinted" she said bluntly "On me"

"I imprinted?" I questioned "On you?"

"Yea, I just said that" she said annoyingly "We're gonna have to figure out a way to fix this"

"Anything" I said "I'll do anything for you, I just want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me, I want to lo-"

"Okay, yeah. If you want me to be happy, quit with the lines, 'kay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized, quickly "I am-"

"And please, don't kiss my ass either" she rubbed her temples "It's a huge turnoff"

"Right. Don't kiss ass. Got it"

She gave me a small grin and looked away as if she was angry for doing so, I still returned it. The small gleam of her lips and the flash of her beautiful face made me never want to pull those muscles down.

"I'm sorry for all this" she said at once "I mean, this is really gonna suck"

"What is?"

"I have a boyfriend," she said, a small smirk flashed then turned slowly down

My heart dropped. A thousand burning knives stabbed my side, I clutched it, almost tripping over my feet...and I wasn't even moving. I wanted to fall to the ground. I didn't want to think that another man was with Leah... I didn't want to comprehend that she could love someone else, I didn't want someone else to be there in my spot, because I knew deep in my heart no one in this universe could possibly love her as much as I could. No one was perfect for her. No one could give her what she needs, no one. I struggled to keep my face straight of reaction.

It felt like a million minutes passed before I finally spoke "B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Actually, we're engaged." she dropped before showing me a nasty smile.

"Leah-" I stopped, not trusting my words

Then she started laughing full-out, and I didn't know whether to join or not "Just kidding! You should've seen your face! Gee wiz. You _really_ imprinted? Just making sure."

"That wasn't funny" I nearly growled, though my heart never stopped with its vulnerable beating, relief washed over.

"Yea, it was" she guffawed "You should have seen your face"

I chose not to argue, I imprinted on sadistic woman. And I was irrationally in love with her, already. This does suck.

"Gosh, Ben" She said. I took a deep breath when she spoke my name "Interesting turn of events, eh?"

"Yeah" I agreed "I really think it's for the-"

I was cut mid-sentence when her lips crushed mine full force, at once she invaded my mouth with her sweet, soft tongue, I melted. My eyes rolled back from the on-top-of-the-world feeling she gave me, my hands wandered to her waist, I nearly fell over from being light-headed, to an extreme level. I was shocked, but I didn't let that stop me from kissing back, I wanted to prove to her that I loved her and I would be anything for her.

She released her lips, and pursed them as if she was mock thinking "Hmm...Just wanted to try that"

She began to walk away, and I was still petrified from the unannounced kiss, that my mouth literally froze in any words to speak against her. I hated myself for letting her leave just like that, I detested when my own tongue betrayed my heart in it's weak effort to recover.

She took long strides away from me until she wasn't in front of me anymore, my mind spasmed, angry for not getting her back. I need to find her.

Just then I heard a wolf call.

My head flinched, my body needed to answer the call, but my heart sought to chase after her again, I couldn't fight the instinct, so I found myself running in the other direction, my soles pounding the dirt each step sending a jolt to my inner workings, I couldn't disobey pack rule...I had to...I had to.

I met up with the direction of the call, and realized it was Sam, who was in human form. His arms across his chest, an angry expression on his face. He stared at me for ten seconds. I stared back, unafraid.

"Where have you been?"

I didn't answer, instead I felt my eyes roll over a bit towards the area I knew Leah left, I kinda wanted to run after her but it was impossible, my Alpha was demanding where I was and I needed to explain.

I hated myself for thinking that.

"Ben..."

"I was in heaven"

He stared at me for what seemed like hours, my lips twitched but I didn't crumble. He cleared his throat as if waiting for me to explain.

"Seriously. I've met the most beautiful woman in the world and your stupid wolf call made me lose her."

"That wolf call was made because you weren't with us. Ben, there are vamps roaming around in the area you were, I can't risk you like-"

"You made me lose her" I repeated, fury surpassing.

"Who is she?" Sam grinned "Some imaginary girl that lives in forests?"

"You know who she is" I looked dead on his eyes, which suddenly widened in curiosity.

Sam raised an eyebrow "I honestly have no clue. You were just over there. What girl would be in the trees?"

I sighed "What do you think?"

Sam looked down for a second, and that's when I knew that realization sunk in. "You saw Leah?"  
>I closed my eyes at the sound of her name. Sam scoffed.<p>

"Really dude?" Sam said, unconvinced "Leah?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Leah?"

"I mean...I knew you liked her, but the 'most beautiful woman in the world' is kinda pushing it"

"It's not a lie" I sneered "She is the most amazing creature placed on this planet. She's beautiful"

"I know, she is...beautiful...but why are you acting so weird?"

"Same reason why you're Emily's bitch" I gritted

Sam narrowed his eyes "I'm not her bitch."

I was so out of it that I couldn't even laugh at Sam's statement. Instead, I rolled my eyes "Sure. Have you figured it yet?"

Sam looked at me for one split second, his plain brown eyes blinked once when he figured it out. They didn't betray him, he remained monotone, yet I knew this would have some sort of an affect on him.

"Cool. Imprint. Good for you." He nodded once.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a second, I knew Sam's initial reaction was a phony and definitely not his real perception of this situation, I waited five long seconds before he spilled his true feelings.

"You're not fucking with me or anything, right?" he said, raising his hand "Seriously. You imprinted. On Leah?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed "You fucking imprinted on Leah fucking Clearwater-"

"...and?"

Sam wiped his mouth "She'll put you through hell"

"Figured." I said, carelessly, awaiting the pain she will inflict on me "_You_ can't say much"

Sam gritted his teeth "For the last time, Ben, I tried to...you know what? Never mind. Just know that you imprinted on Leah and that she belongs to Jake's pack. "

"I thought you said you were cool with Jacob?"

"We are on a _personal_ level" Sam began to pace "but, pack-wise, it's like we're natural born enemies. We can't help but feel some sort of small rivalry when we're in wolf form. You saw Jake and I earlier, we were arguing and I didn't even know why"

I shook my head "That's your problem. I don't know Jacob. I have no problem with them"

"They might have a problem with you. It's the Alpha's job to protect and watch over it's wolves, and when a threat comes along-"z

"I am not a threat assface"

"Whatever you are, you might distract Leah. And if you cause any ruckus in Jake's pack, he's going to have an issue with you"

"I won't _be_ a ruckus." I snorted like a child

"Yeah. Whatever"

"You don't believe me?"

"No" Sam stated bluntly "You imprinted. You'll definitely pose a distraction. Join the club"

I scoffed "_Whatever_."

"It isn't just a 'whatever' Ben. You imprinted on a high-ranking pack member, Jacob-like any alpha, won't let this slide"

"...what?" Sam didn't over pack ranks with me. Just one of the many insights he's lacked in telling me.

"Leah is Jake's beta"

"So, what's that supposed to mean?"

"His second in command, Ben. She's pretty important to the pack's survival. He doesn't watch her like he does the rest because there is this trust between them, he expects her to be defensive for herself and the others, helps him watch for the lower ranked."

"That's too much to put-"

"No it isn't. That's the role as a beta, Ben"

"Well, she doesn't need to watch for herself, anymore...I'm here."

Sam sighed "I don't know how we're gonna deal with this one. What did Leah say to you?"

"She told me to fuck off, at first"

Sam whistled "Okay..."

"And that she had a boyfriend" I winced "Who she was going to marry" Sam raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off "but then she said she was joking"

Sam shook his head, a mock look of concern "Cruel. Expect more."

"She laughed. She has a weird sense of humor"

"Yeah, that's Leah for you-"

"And she told me other thing that she didn't like. Calling me annoying" I pursed my lips, looking up thinking of anything else I might of forgotten "Then she kissed me"

Sam coughed "Oh, wow. Alright. Good start. She tells you to fuck off and she kisses you, kinda hard to decipher what that means"

"She's not confused." I defended "She's angry. She's mad because of the shit she's been through"

Sam looked at me for a second and laughed to himself "You're going to start hating me, aren't you?"

"I already do"

"Damn." Sam rubbed his jaw

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna look for Lee"

"Not such a good idea. She's with the vamps right now. Why don't you come with us and eat some food? I'll call Jacob and tell him about-"

"Yeah, call him. Tell him I don't give a damn if he doesn't-"

"No. I have a better idea..." Sam waved "Old Quil is throwing a bonfire tonight. Since you want to see Leah so damn much, instead of calling them, I need you to invite Jake's pack. Quil wants them there-"

"On it" I called, already jolting sprint towards her amazing scent, I heard Sam's laughter echo in the trees.

That bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed it...and I also hope you can do me a favor...:3<strong>

**Can you guys read my story "Elements"? I'm thinking of submitting it for a scholarship and I really need more reviews...spread the word! **

**Thank you for reading :) **


	9. Wait, what?

My running grew slower and slower as I reached farther from him. I took one long drag of a breath and cussed. I knew I was within seconds of Jacob, so I continued walking in the direction, his scent more familiarized with each step

"Leah," he greeted, no smile on his face "Where were you?"

"Um..."

This is where things got tricky. I knew Jake told me to come meet the new wolf on Sam's pack, so I could get acquainted with his smell and not freak out if I ever come into contact with him, but I decided I didn't want to see Sam. So I stood around the river, hoping my scent would mix in with the swamp stench I despise and avoid this confrontation all together.

"Um what? Leah, you're my beta, you're supposed to be at these things. I looked stupid without you"

"Sorry, I lost track of time-" I tried to maneuver

"If you have a problem with Sam, then-" he began and my shoulders shook, I hated that he knew so much about me.

"For the last fucking time," I gritted somehow through my teeth "I don't have a problem with Sam"

"Then why weren't you there?" he implored. His stupid furry eyebrow raising with doubt. I was walking away now and he was following. My eyes couldn't refrain from rolling in the back of my head.

"I told you I lost track of time, didn't I?" I turned around, Jacob nearly crashed into me. He narrowed his eyes and with a swing of his wrist dismissed the issue.

"Well you're gonna have to meet Ben anyway, so I guess-"

"I already met him," I stated, quickening in my distaste "He met me in the woods and we got...acquainted"

"Oh..." Jacob narrowed his eyes again "What'd he say?"

I swallowed "Um...stuff."

He raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Oh nothing..." I hummed bitterly, deciding that the truth would be let out eventually anyways. Might as well. "He just imprinted on me. Nothing major"

Jacob snorted "Really...really? Ha. That's the funniest thing you've said. No, but seriously"

"I am being serious. He imprinted on me" I sat down on a nearby log and played with the blades of grass, Jacob's shadow stopped moving. It sounded weird saying it out loud. I mean I knew he imprinted...but admitting it was a different thing entirely

"Shit, you aren't kidding?" Jacob said, when he plucked down to sit across from me.

"Unfortunately, no." My mouth formed a thin line.

"Damn." Jacob began to laugh, looking at my initial reaction and picking the correct terminology "Sucks for you"

"Don't you have your darling devil spawn to coddle?" I sneered, snapping me head towards the Cullen's crypt

"So you're gonna go over your boyfriends house?" he cooed, ignoring my insult swiftly

"He is not my boyfriend and I am not affiliated with him in any way shape or form" I replied, indignantly

"Oooh. That's gotta hurt" Quil came and commented, Embry followed in.

"Shut up. This is all just a misunderstanding." I said, briefly wondering on how much Quil and Embry heard of the conversation. "I'll just tell him to fuck off and he'll go back to his little college and learn about the stars and blah blah blah"

"I'm sorry to say that it's not that easy, Lee" Jacob commented, his joking vibe erased. "If Nessie told me to fuck off, I wouldn't just _leave_"

"Well he's gonna have to" I sat more rigid as realization dawned on me.

"I feel sorry for him" Embry said quietly

"I do, too" I agreed. We both grinned.

"Whatever. Just keep him away from no man's land. I don't want to start anything with Sam"

"What'd I say Jake? I am not affiliated with him at all. I don't decide where he comes and goes"

"It might be different for him" Jacob hinted, raising his eyebrows and leaving this confrontation with his two best friends at his flank. I stared after him, dumbfounded for a second before realizing that this wasn't just a bug that could be squashed. As I had hoped.  
>This was a serious problem<p>

Ben was going to be following me everywhere. He would be thinking about me non-stop. I would have to deal with his over-protective stances and his lovey dovy tones. I'd have to tell him to stop staring at me. I shivered at the thought.

Despite my defenses, I felt really unsafe. He could be here...he could be watching my every move. Just waiting for me to trip or something stupid so he could come to my rescue and I could stupidly fall into his arms. I could just admit my undying, feminine devotion for him.

I despised the weak minded, and what do you know? Every imprintee in the history of imprinting has been too fragile to make their own decisions. Well, with the exception of Renesmee, I noticed most of the imprints gave in, mostly because they were to dim-witted to choose another path.

I wasn't Kim. I didn't just crush on random people and wait silently for them to imprint on me, even though before this whole wolf thing he probably wouldn't have given me the time of day. I didn't just suddenly watch for his every move, and do whatever he pleased. I didn't scribble his last name after mine everywhere. I didn't want to suddenly become the passive woman. I wasn't a pushover. I had pride. Despite my self-loathing, I had respect for myself.

I wasn't Rachel. I'd never have hooked up with a low-life douchebag like Paul, who was La Push's biggest slut. I'd never compromise my career and life to stay home with an asshole, who has a temper problem and is to dense to even go on to college.

Though I had respect for her, I wasn't a Renesmee, who'd fall in love with a man who had a sick obsession with my mother. That sounds like something that'd be on Jerry Springer.

And last but certainly not least, I was never ever going to be an Emily. I would never ever fall for a guy who was in love with my best friend. My family. I would never think to go behind her back and marry the man she loved.

But Emily was always weak. She was the silent type who lingered in the corners, whereas I was the opinionated, impulsive character. I could fight for myself. She couldn't. We were different.

But she was the one who ended up with him.

Fuck

* * *

><p>The movement of the still waters snapped me back to reality when I realized that I ended up in my own spot again, the river that Ben had found me. This place now had a disturbing tint. I felt disgusted. And suddenly, very furious.<p>

The one place I held dear to my heart now had a sick memory tied to it. Every time I see this river, I was going to remember Ben. And how he imprinted on me

Must everything I own get ruined? I couldn't even bring myself to get angry at this abomination, instead, I found my mind wander on the other parts of Leech land that I could control. But this was a river and it effectively covered the parasite stench – it also was the farthest piece of land from the Cullen's manor. It was the invisible border between the wolves and the vamps, the place closest to home.

And I didn't even have that anymore.

I hissed at the waters. They looked so beautiful yet uninviting. I felt as though if I touched the water, something bad would happen. Just like before.

I shut my eyes and ignored that screaming feelings and decided staying here was going to keep Jacob off my back and possibly a few hours to myself. I definitely needed a few hours to myself.

And just when I overcame the fears, it hit me. The familiar yet terrible scent came over me and I growled to see him again.

"Ben. Get out of here"

He made himself seen from the bushes, he looked like Tarzan from the way his ripped khakis and bare chest implied. I didn't like him, but hey, he was hot.

"Lee." he smiled. "I've missed you"

I rolled my eyes. "This was perfect timing, I just want to tell you something, I um, don't want to be with you. At like, all. So you can run along and go somewhere. You have my permission"

He shook his head "Leah. I don't want anyone else..."

"But I don't want you" I said, with such a monotone voice, I was stunned at how cruel I could get.

He closed his eyes, his mouth tight shut as if he was experiencing physical pain, the slight tremor he released displayed that he was angry. I smirked. I really was a sadist. Huh.

"Okay..." he said slowly "If I can't have you, I don't want anyone"

"That's cool with me. Peace"

I turned my back on him, but the wind gushed behind me and soon his hand griped my arm slightly, I cringed to his touch and I found myself grinding my teeth almost immediately. What is he doing? Newbie must be unaware of the boundaries.

"Leah" he said at once "Please. Give me a chance. I know, you're angry. I get it. Let me help you...I'm here for you"

I rolled my neck around to face his eyes and gave him a snare, my breath hitched in my throat before I could have any opportunity to growl. He took my silence positively and released my forearm, I squinted my eyes to let him know his welcome was misunderstood. "I don't _need_ help."

"You think you don't." he said

I raised an eyebrow "No. I know I don't"

"Fine. You don't. But I'm still here"

"That's...great. Good for you." I said sarcastically, as I raised my chin and pointed past him "And I'm over there"

He grabbed my forearm again and I hissed to meet his passionate eyes "I don't think you understand"

I stared at him with disgust for one full minute while I worked up enough self-hate to speak. Naturally, the only thing I said was a sprang of curse words and demands that he'd let go of my wrist. When he obliged, my curiosity deepened and I asked him what the fuck he was talking about.

"I mean. I know you don't need help. But you do need certain things. And I'm here for whatever, whenever..."

The way he spoke seemed so dirty, or secretive as if he knew I knew, but in reality I had no clue of what he was saying. Sounded like gibberish. Like yeah, I need things. But I sure as hell won't get it from him. Whatever _it_ is.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I stated bluntly, looking at him in the eye, not a trace of desire to figure what he was saying. Even though I was itching for him to get to the point.

The corners of his lips raised slowly, but devilishly, I scrunched my face in response. He winked at me and I was still left in confusion. I shook my head to let him know that I had no idea what he was saying. He chuckled silently and tapped his chin as if trying to find a way to explain to me.

I cleared my throat and tapped my invisible watch, he came closer and I stepped back. And in that instant, he grabbed me and pulled me closer. Close enough to feel certain things that I'd rather not know about...

I shoved his chest in effort to escape but all he did was pull me tighter, I grasped his biceps, my intents on scratching the shit out of them before I began to marvel about how perfectly sculpted they were. Then I snapped out of it and continued to dig into his flesh until blood seeped out. He didn't flinch, instead, he removed my hands gently and held them to his hearts center. I growled at him, he smiled back.

"Remember" he said, daunting like "You kissed me first"

My brain searched frantically on why that would be relevant to the statement. I hadn't know much about imprinting, just the fact that most of the 'Lets just be friends' or 'Get off me you creep!' relationships crumble into dust before the imprintee just says 'fuck it' and gives in.

I remember being in those heads during the times. During an imprint, rejection is inevitable, and when I went through the minds of Jared and Paul, I thought bitterly to myself that they were just worrying about nothing. The little rats will change their mind anyway.

And that is when it hit me. Will I change my mind? Will I be a rat?

_Ew._

"I know what you're thinking" Ben said immediately, at my horrid facial expression "But I want what you want...and clearly that's not a relationship. Yet"

I hissed at the last word, he raised his hands up in defeat and admitted that there was no possible thing between us. None whatsoever. Nu-uh.

He shook his head and continued "But that doesn't make you any less of an imprint. I love-er, I care for you, and I'm willing to do anything"

"That's great." I said, making a mental note. Next time I need someone to run to 7/11 really quick, I'd have to give him a call. Suddenly having someone imprint on you didn't seem that bad. Full protection, and his willingness to do whatever I wanted him to do without contest? I liked that idea.

When I made my thoughts known, he shook his head again "No, not like that. Though, I would get you anything you want...I mean...well, you know"

My eyebrows furrowed "No...I don't"

"You do" He raised an eyebrow "You just felt it two seconds ago"

I turned my mouth up in disgust again "Oh, wow. A boner. That's cool." Then I returned my infamous sarcastic vibe "No, seriously."

"That's it"

"What the fuck does your dick popping up have to do with me?" I spat, and then froze. It was meant to be sarcastic. Honest. I realized what he meant as soon as I said it, and almost blushed at my mistake.

He chuckled, giving me an impish look that made my bones shake with insecurity. A shiver flew up my spine when he spoke:"Lots of things"

"Okay. I get what you're saying. Ha. You're funny." My heart went into overdrive. I was stunned at how calm I appeared to be externally, when inside I was going insane

"It's not in the way you implied..."

"So you want to be fuck buddies? Golly Ben, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a whore."

"You wouldn't be a whore. You're just getting what you need"

"How do you know I need that?" I said, my voice cracking. By this point, I lost it.

"You're horny" He said simply with a disturbing smile "And I'm instinctively here for anything you need..."

"How can you tell?" My curiosity soon deepened into fear. How did he know? Did the others know as well?

"I just know. You're my imprint, remember?"

"Oh please" I scoffed "You're the horny one, I never asked for sex. Don't think you can into my pants that way either"

"Are you implying that there's another way?" he raised an eyebrow, God, I wanted to punch him so badly.

"What kinda girl do you take me for?"

"The kind that will take an opportunity when placed right in front of her"

"Thanks. But, no thanks." I spit.

"Leah" he rushed up to me, stroked my arm and removed it before I could claw his eyes out "I don't think lowly of you. I just want to do what you want. I'm sorry, but thats what my gut says. You want sex. Not a boyfriend. I get it"

"I don't understand where you get this from" I said, shaking my head and walking away from this awkward scene.

He stood his ground "I can tell from the way you talk. How you walk. How your arms swing, the way you look around if anyone is watching you. I'm watching you, Lee. I understand. You don't have to hide it, no one has to know"

I swung on my heel "Ben, you're offering to have sex with me, and you assume that no one will know? This is a fucking pack, for fucks sake. Everyone knows everything"

"It doesn't matter. You're my imprint. And you already kissed me"

"Yeah, so?"

"When you kissed me, you kinda gave me the wrong impression." he winked, his voice getting desperate.

"Yeah, but I told you to fuck off afterwards. Does it get any more clear?"

"How do I know what you meant? You could've said 'fuck me'. Maybe I'm just doing you a favor"

"Look, Ben, I appreciate the offer" I retorted, with the as much sarcasm I could muster, "But, there is no possible way this will happen."

"Hey..." he tapped his temple "The offer stands. Consider it."

"Yeah...sure." I rolled my eyes "Bye"

I turned to leave him, before he called out "wait!", I regrettably rotated my head to give him utmost irritated, evil-eye, I-hate-you-so-fucking-much look, and all I got was a mind-shattering, beautiful smile from my counterpart. He made me so angry.

"I forgot to tell you" His smile deepened. I wanted to choke him. "Ol' Quil's throwing a bonfire tonight. He wants Jake and the pack there."

I grunted. Not another bonfire. I swear, we have too many of those.

"Fine. Goodbye" I hissed.

I took off in the opposite direction, growling with each step as I cursed Ben with ever swear under the sun, he interrupted my relax time. For the second time.

That's not cool.


	10. Frustration

The stars were shining in the night blue sky, as the fire in the center burned a wave of longing heat, filled with love and comfort. I started off the sandy beach of my homeland, as I inhaled the beautiful scent of nature-

Okay. I'll quit with that cliché stuff. I'm just a little nervous.

Anxious. Jumpy, whatever. I can't stop thinking about how she's supposed to be here. And how she's late. Sam asked me plenty of times if I invited them. I assured them I did. Old Quil was losing patience as he waited for the pack to come in and listen to the goddamn story. Truth was, Quil just wanted to see his grandson. I get that.

I just wanted to see her.

Ugh. Where the fuck is she? My jittery state seemed to be humorous to others. Lily and Rafe sat there giggling and grinning at my irregular behavior. Stupid imprint couple. I was jealous of their young love, waiting impatiently for my own.

But alas, they finally came. The scent hit me five minutes before they arrived, I learned that my sense of her was very potent. I'm sure she felt it too.

"Leah." I murmured a sigh of relief, she stood there looking bored as ever. Trying not to meet my eyes. And when she did, it was a look of disgust.

"Jacob" Quil Sr. welcomed, I saw his head turn and smile at Quil, who looked down in respect and regret. This whole thing was like a a fucking soap opera. I just wanted to sit down next to Leah.

"Thank you for coming" the frail man spoke. Sam stood his distance from Jacob and his pack, holding a sorry looking Emily in his arms. Leah kept her eyes focused out of that direction.

Jacob nodded his respect and sat down, Quil began with the stories immediately. I've heard this stories millions of times before. But this was the first time where I wasn't a reckless kid who dismissed it as old stories. This time, I knew they were actually true. It was creepy, but all the while, comforting. At least there was an explanation to the madness.

My obsession with Leah never faltered, and my staring made her angry. She wasn't afraid to stare back, sometimes mouthing expletives at me, rolling her eyes and grunting. She became so mad, that she even took a break. A full blown I-need-to-phase break. I made her that angry? Jeez.

I was too frustrated to go after her, and as I met eyes with Sam he gave me a omniscient kind of look...as if, he was saying "I told you so". The thought sent a hiss up my throat.

I didn't pay attention to Quil's quivering voice, but my ears focused on her pacing. She didn't phase, and she was muttering to herself. My heart picked up on her voice, I wanted to know so badly what she was saying.

I excused myself as well, I caught a glimpse of Jacob's smiling eyes. He seemed to find my trouble entertaining. Jerk.

I didn't go so far as actually being physically close to her, but I stood next to the trees. The wind carried the sound of her breathing, and that was enough to make me content for the time being. Jeez, I was turning into a pathetic dweeb.

Whatever, it was enough. So I settled with that, and decided going back to sit down was the best thing. However, as I turned around, Leah pulled the collar, leading me with her into the darkness.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Leah whispered immediately, our faces close enough for a kiss.

I met her beautiful eyes and instantly became hypnotized "What? What did I say?"

She crinkled her nose, as if giving herself a look of self loathing for even asking. "Why would you tell me that? Earlier today..."

"Oh," I recollected "I'm sorry. I was being an idiot. I just spoke what I thought, I was wrong. Please, forgive me"

She rolled her eyes at my plea for mercy. "You were speaking what you thought?"

I nodded full-heartily and her eyes widened.

"Why the...Why did you think that?" She seemed knowledge hungry. Despite that, I could tell she was ashamed of her anxiety. Especially when she bit her nails and looked around as if someone would be there to judge her for her. She was weak.

"I dunno" I admitted "I just was talking shit. I was being stupid, please, disregard that whole thing...Let's start fresh"

"No," she shook her head with an exasperated sigh "Where did you get that from? You don't just come up and say things like that with no facts to back it up..."

"Unfortunately," I smiled sheepishly "I do"

"Ugh!" she groaned "Are you kidding me? You just _guessed_ and you expect-"

"Lee, I'm sorry. I mean, I was just speaking from my heart. I have no facts...I used my gut feeling"

She groaned again and sat down on some tree log, melodramatically "That's what I'm talking about, where did you get this gut feeling from?"

"You?" I answered simply

She rolled her eyes again "You said, something about the way I 'swing my arms'?"

"Yeah," I sat down next to her, she scooted farther from me, I ignored her distaste in me "you move them as if you want someone to hold your hand, a clue that you have some sort of void in your life..."

"Are you a fucking phycology major or some shit?" She asked, warily.

"Nah," I dismissed "English. I just know you"

Leah frowned "How can you...?"

"Besides imprinting, Lee, we were friends before, remember?" I implored

"That was a long time ago" she denied before sighing vehemently.

It was quiet for a second. So quiet that I began to hear Ol' Quil's legends from a distance. I turned to look at Leah, and she was staring up at the sky. It was like she was the only one there, as if she completely forgot I was sitting next to her.

"Why were you wondering?" I asked, my voice somewhat desperate. I didn't want her to forget me. I wanted her to look at me, to hear my voice...

She didn't answer, and I remained fixated on her. A million wrinkles formed in her beautiful face as she struggled to keep her frown for worsening.

"It still doesn't change anything. If that's what you're thinking" she looked me in the eye, and my shoulders slumped "I don't want anything to do with you. Sorry"

With that she rose from her seat and disappeared in the trees. A thousand shattering nerves sent my heart in a jolt...it made me want to scream. What did I do wrong? What can I do right? How can I finally make her realize I'm perfect for her! My frustration traveled from my chest to my feet, and I felt the heat slowly heighten...

I need a fucking phase break.


	11. Let's Get Physical

Fortunately I had a patrol tonight, so my anger couldn't have come at a better time.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Girls were so confusing. Especially this one. Usually I never understood them, but I could read Leah like a book. However now, she was twisting my brain into all sorts of knots, I couldn't put my finger on it, causing me to shake my head in shame.

Thinking about her would only lead to my demise, I could not possibly dread over every single detail she would send me, or I'd never win her.

The odds of that happening were already slim in the first place, now I know that it just might not happen. So what if I imprinted? Leah didn't imprint on me, at least I think she didn't.

All I know is that she is in an unhealthy place, she isn't ready to for something like that, yet.

The thing is I knew she was pissed, I knew what she wanted, and I was ready to coax her back from hurting, I was ready to stay here for as long as it took to make sure she was happy. My goal wasn't to finally get with her, but to make her okay enough to be the old her again, before Sam. If I achieved that, then maybe I could move on to the next step. But a chance of being with Leah was going to take a long time, and if I ever did obtain that, it wouldn't be so strong in the beginning. It would be tough to gain her trust...I didn't know how to feel about that.

As I neared the trees, I began to shred my clothes. I still thought about her. All I knew was I was in it until I won her over. Which could lead to my death.

I chuckled silently at my own cruel joke before I was interrupted by a soft whimper. I snapped my head towards the cliffs and ran towards whatever was huffing in pain.

I craned my neck around the jagged rocks and my heart stopped for two seconds when I saw Sue Clearwater, mother of the love of my life laying there clutching her ankle. I jumped down there and her eyes showed an unbearable amount of pain.

"Ben, over here...I need h-help" she cried out

"Mrs. Clearwater!" I exclaimed, pulling her up "What happened?"

"Ugh..." She sighed, trying to catch her breath "I fell through these rocks and sprained my ankle.."

I threw her arm over my shoulder "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"That's unnecessary-" she resisted

"It isn't." I insisted "What where you doing at this time anyway...?"

She frowned sadly "I was just...thinking"

I snorted "Me too,"

"About what?" she looked at me cautiously...

I was determined to stay honest "Your daughter"

"Leah...?" Sue then smiled with a knowing grin, before wincing in pain. I decided carrying her was my safest bet, she objected, but I ignored her pleas. "Ah, I understand. I heard about this."

"Yeah," I smiled grimly

"I'm sorry about that," she looked away "Leah can be stubborn. Just like her father."

"She's been through too much," I defended

"She has" Sue agreed, smiling at me response. "Losing her father devastated her, and I just wanted to be there for her, but she pushed me away. She was in so much pain because of Sam, and then she phases into this giant wolf...I just want her to be happy"

"Me too,"

"Ben..." Sue began "Thank you. Please, treat my daughter well. She needs you"

"I'll always be there,"

"Never give up" she smiled "My daughter may be difficult, but she'll come around. I know it."

"I hope so,"

I carefully placed Sue softly to my car (which Sam had helped me with getting after I found it rusting away in the mud) and drove her over to Forks Hospital. I hated this place. As soon as she got a room, I remembered to call Sam.

"'Lo?" He grunted

"Sam! Sue's in the hospital, I need you to-

"Woah, Sue's in the hospital? What happened?"

"She fell on one of these rocks in First Beach...I just saw her and I-I...I gotta get Seth and Leah, please, run my shift"

"On it...I could get Seth and Leah for you-"

I looked over to Sue, she needed someone right now, plus Leah probably didn't want to see me pick her up.

"'Kay," I agreed, slightly disappointment. I wasn't going to see Leah.

I sat in the chair near Sue's bed and ten minutes later, I began to feel deep sensation of pain. I flinched and Sue rotated her head to see if I was okay

"What's wrong?" her terror surpassing, as if she knew my pain was in direct relation to my imprint.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and assured her "Nothin'"

Though I knew automatically Leah was in trouble, I didn't think Sue needed any more stress. Leah needed me. I fought everything I could from running out the hospital and looking for her. At that second, I sniffed the air and smelled a vibe of familiarity. I knew Sam would be here.

"Ben!" Sam greeted, shocked before he began walking to Sue in worry.

"Where is Leah?" I jumped up at the seat towards him "Is she okay?"

"What's wrong with Leah?" Sue pushed, looking at me like I betrayed her

Sam's faced relaxed in sympathetic understanding. I was then comforted to know that Leah stormed in, she was trailing right after. Her scent released a wave of security

Leah was crying and she twittered in her mothers side, who was fully conscious I should add. Seth lingered in the corner, looking down at his reduced family with trepidation. I could tell he was too tired and young for this.

"Leah..." Sue consoled her "I'm fine, I just fell on the rocks. I'll be okay,"

"No mom, I should have been there" she insisted

I then left to give them some privacy, I jolted the halls and watched as a doctor walked in, I was joined by others.

It was then that I noticed Jacob and the rest of his pack there, walking out to give the family time. Jacob had a strong look of regret. I knew he took the blame. It was him that had split the pack, he was the reason why Leah wasn't living at home anymore. Serves him right.

When the doctor walked out and gave me a smile, I couldn't take Leah's whimpering anymore. I stormed in the room and met her eyes at once.

"Lee..." I began to speak

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, wiping her eyes as if embarrassed. She didn't notice me until now?

"Leah," Sue cut sharply "Don't be rude. He was the one who found me"

Leah looked down with shame before muttering a small apology, I smirked.

"Are you feeling well Mrs. Clearwater?" I could see Leah scowl at my tone.

"Oh, don't call me that Ben, call me Sue" she smiled warmly. I then thought, how could someone so nice produce someone like Leah? "I'm feeling well, thank you for everything."

"Glad to hear that," I said as sweetly as possible, watching Leah roll her eyes in the corner of my periphery. I nearly smiled. "I'll be headed home...er, to run my patrol. Feel better."

I left the room after that and I noticed Sam was gone, probably talking to Emily or something. Behind me, I felt someone though. I turned around and saw Leah there, her eyes hard

"I'm sorry for being rude," her monotone voice and darting eyes suggested that Sue made her say these things. I enjoyed her talking to me nonetheless "and thanks for finding my mom,"

"Leah, I'd do anything for you." I assured her, "You know that right?"

She looked at me, the anger was suddenly erasing, it melted way with a look of understanding "I know. I can't thank you enough, I am grateful for this, truly."

I smiled, I knew those words were from her heart. Leah speaking her heart to me made me want to dance in circles.

"You owe me," I joked, desperate to keep her talking to me.

"I do," she admits, looking away from my eye contact.

"How about..." I began, a smile forming on my lip. I just wanted to see her eyes connect with mine again, so I deliberatively made her react to something "You pay me back with a kiss?"

"Uh, no" she said, her face growing pissed as she looked at me again, my heart soared from the contact. I was really getting more pathetic by the second.

"C'mon. You owe me" I continued

"No," Her refusal cut through me. I still persisted.

"Fine. A hug" I settled.

"A hug?" she raised her eyebrow

"Just a hug" I put my hands up in honesty

"Nothing else?" her eyebrows remained raised, as she turned her head in doubt

"Just a hug..." I repeated and I could tell she relented.

She didn't have to say anything and I took that as acceptance. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her in too much joy. I pressed her head to my shoulder. My own shoulders began to relax at her touch, it was magical for me.

We stayed that way for a while.

"I just..." Leah began, forgetting where we were. I felt her relax deeper into my embrace, and she began to hug me back. I couldn't contain my happiness. She began to weep silently "Thank you, really. I can't thank you enough,"

"Shh," I basked in this moment

"I don't know what I would do if I lost her," she admitted painfully, real tears were soon falling on my shirt and my heart thrashed from her agony...yet it also did leap for joy, I was touching her! I was comforting her. She came to _me_, for comfort.

"It's okay," I murmured in her hair. The smile on my lips was inevitable. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was the single most greatest moment of my—

"Leah?" I snapped my eyes at our intruder and growled. Jacob Black had the stupidest grin on his face. Leah turned around and fidgeted from me at instant

"I knew you liked him!" he laughed, like a child.

"Shut up, I don't" Leah hissed, suddenly growing more distant from me. Jacob stuck his tongue at her, and I gave him a blank look that said lots of things. _"I hate you"_ was one of them.

I instantly felt hurt from her words, but not surprised. I smiled tightly but I could never hide the pain I was feeling. That right there. My own imprint rejecting me in front of someone was like being ripped to shreds.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my patrol. See you later, Lee"

Leah rolled her cold eyes in my direction and smirked. "Yeah, see you later, Ben" My heart bounced "Thanks again...for everything"

"No problem," I winked and her smirk widened more on the right side, proving to be more sarcastic. I took it with ease. She was smiling. And that's all that mattered.

God, I was such a sap.

Soon I was fully consumed with Leah-centric thoughts...I was too excited about the hospital thing to think straight. I had patrol and I knew I was too happy to ever phase into a wolf, it was impossible. Thinking about Leah had made me happy and touching her gave me an elation that I never thought possible.

Yeah, sure. I didn't actually _have_ Leah. And her talking to me didn't promise any kind of romantic feelings or friendship for that matter, but I was still happy for some stupid reason. All I could remember was that she told me she'd _see me later_. I remember a time where I was so depressed because I was so sure Leah wouldn't want anything to do with me, much less _willingly_ see me later. I was so happy, that I was actually whistling while I was walking down the depressing hospital aisle.

I knew that I couldn't be happy for too long. Just as I took a turn in the corner, I was yet again interrupted by whimpers and cries.

I looked to my left to see a grieving older woman, bent over a hospital bed of a man I knew was worthy of living a hundred more years.

Bart.


End file.
